


The Sadistic Broken Radio

by keiththepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, also lance is an a+ boyfriend, also the title is subject to change wtf, i feel like this was too short, i mean the rest of them are there too but they're not important, oh well, this was emotionally tolling to write and i feel keith on a spiritual level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: In which Keith becomes very insecure and thinks too much about how he's not good enough for Team Voltron





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this word splurge

“Are you still with us, Keith?” Shiro’s voice snapped through Keith’s racing thoughts. He looked up to meet six pairs of eyes looking at him with concern. The paladins, plus Allura and Coran, were sitting around a table in the castle, the plan being devised for their next attack laid out in front of all of them.

“Yeah, of course. You were talking about stopping the Galra with the new lasers.” Or at least, that was the last thing Keith had heard. He could only hope that was still the topic his team was discussing.

“That’s it. I think it would be a great idea. We can pull this off, team.” Shiro, the ever-fearless leader looked over the paladins, a glint of hope shining in his eyes. Shiro was brave, and always level-headed. Keith had always wished he could be as calm, or as good leader as Shiro.

“I’ll get ready to portal us there. Coran, can you help?” Allura was the reason the paladins were so organised, and able to coordinate themselves enough to even thing about stopping the Galra. And she, like Shiro, also kept a level-head. She always appeared regal, poised and professional, something Keith couldn’t even dream of achieving.

“Of course, princess! I’ll meet you there in two ticks! It could take about two days till we arrive at our desired destinations, paladins. So, either get caught up on lost sleep, or get ready.” Coran was rushing off, to be useful. How would Team Voltron get anywhere without him? His constant dedication was admired by everyone, especially Keith. And his optimism was something that not many of them had anymore, and it was always refreshing to hear that Coran had faith that they could do it.

“I’ll see how I can boost the lasers!” Pidge jumped from her seat with excitement. She was a genius, and everyone knew it. “You’re gonna blast those Galra back into space-dust,” she added, readjusting her glasses. Keith wished he was as half as competent with technology as Pidge was.

“Hah! We’re gonna destroy their galrasses!” Lance laughed waving his fist in the air. His blue eyes were fierce, and the smirk on his face revealed just how awful he knew his pun was. But everyone, including Keith, cracked a smile at it. Lance had that gift. He could make anyone around him smile, or laugh, and forget about their problems for a moment. He was even a great pilot and sharpshooter. And somehow, in this big and wide galaxy, he wasted his time with Keith. Keith thought Lance was an idiot for doing that. Like Lance was choosing to be dragged down by Keith.

“Good one, Lance.” And Hunk was the ever-supportive and kind teammate everyone wished they had in their life. He was like a walking, talking sunshine. And he was also wickedly smart, something everyone else on the team forgot sometimes. And the way he tried to cook food that everyone would enjoy was just one reason that Hunk Garret had a heart of pure gold. Keith couldn’t even imagine being as kind, or as thoughtful as him.

Keith pushed back against the table in front of him, standing up.

“Keith, you good?” Lance’s eyes were staring directly into Keith’s, and he wished they were looking anywhere else.

“I’m fine.”  And with that, Keith exited the room, feeling a heavy weight inside his chest and endless thoughts circling through his head. 

 

* * *

 

_Never going to be good enough. Good for nothing. A dead weight. The fifth wheel. No one’s favourite. Useless. Useless. **Useless.**_

Words wouldn’t stop swirling through Keith’s head, over and over, like some sadistic broken radio. He wanted nothing more than to stop, to have a moment’s peace, but his own mind wouldn’t let him.

Keith closed his eyes and drew his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. He could feel tears burning the back of his eyes, but he wouldn’t dare let them fall. Crying would be a sign of weakness, and he couldn’t live with himself he let himself be weak.

He wouldn’t raise his head when he heard his room’s door slide open, in fear of cracking if he made eye contact.

He felt whoever walked in slide down the wall and sit beside him, not doing anything, not saying a word.

“Go away.” The words were a whisper, but Keith made sure they were loud enough for the other person to hear.

“And leave you here on your own? I don’t think so.” Lance. Of course it was Lance, with his ‘pure-as-gold’ heart.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. And people who aren’t fine shouldn’t be alone. So I’m going to sit here until you either want to talk about it, or feel better.”

“I don’t want you here.”

“Tough luck, babe.”

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

They sat in silence for twenty minutes after that, Lance idly tapping on the floor with his fingers.

“Don’t you have a mission to be preparing for?” Keith broke the silence, and almost instantly regretted it. His words sounded harsh. He didn’t mean for them to. He wished he could be as soft-spoken as Lance.

“My number one mission is my boyfriend. And the rest of the team has everything under control. Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?” Keith could hear the smirk in Lance’s voice.

“I don’t know.” And he didn’t. He didn’t know why he felt the way that he did, and he didn’t know why he didn’t want to tell Lance.

“I don’t know either, Keith,” Lance whispered back. “I wish I knew how to cheer you up a little. My jokes and such usually make you grumpy, so I’ll avoid those. And there’s no doubt my rambling is currently annoying you, so I’ll stop.”

Keith felt like a burden.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I’m wasting your time-“

“Never! And besides, you’d do the same for me,” Lance cut Keith off. “Now, look up so I can see your pretty eyes.”

“That sounded creepy,” Keith snorted, but looked up anyway.

“I am a very creepy man.”

Keith put his head on Lance’s shoulder, and for a moment, the universe was quiet, and Keith was at peace.

“Thank you, Lance.”

“You good?”

“No, but I will be.”

And with that, Keith sprung to his feet and extended his hand to Lance. “C’mon, we have some galrasses to kick.”


End file.
